


Mrs Wei's Steamed Buns and Matthew's Crazy Thoughts

by evilfox



Category: Bream Gives Me Hiccups
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-28
Updated: 2017-02-28
Packaged: 2018-09-27 11:34:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10018568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evilfox/pseuds/evilfox
Summary: 这是一篇打嗝书的同人【。】故事发生在主人公已经在读大学的时候。





	

周五下午，我在符号逻辑学课上收到我妈的短信（因为我在上课，没接她电话），她说她读书会的朋友们推荐了一家新开的小笼。

每个周六是我家的“家庭日”，“家庭”指的是我和我妈。我爸和他的第三任老婆住在波特兰，我暑假有时候会过去住个一周半周，对我来说感觉更像是“出差”，考虑到我爸仍在支付我的大学学费，我感到有责任让他知道他的“投资”收益良好。但绝大多数时间里，说到“家人”的话我不会想起他们。

所以每个周五我妈会告诉我她想吃点什么，然后我来负责订座（如果有必要的话）、第二天去接她吃饭、饭后送她回家、然后回到我和同学合租的公寓里继续写论文。我妈无法理解我搬出来住的决定，而我完全能理解她不想“被丢下”的心情。也许这是我坚持每周执行“家庭日”晚餐这一程序的原因。

我试过和她谈这个问题。如果我每个周末都花在陪老妈吃饭上，我什么时候才能去参加派对、认识新朋友、最终结束我的处男生涯？

你不需要认识别人，你有Matthew，不是吗？我妈说。

这是另一个问题。我妈认为我和Matthew是一对儿。事实上这听起来有点冒犯人：她认为一个基佬遇到另一个基佬就一定会搞在一起，就因为他们都是基佬。尽管我没有感到被冒犯，可能是因为我早就习惯了我妈日常生活中种种无心的冒犯言论。

Matthew是我最好的朋友。至少他自己这样声称。

我们的大部分童年经历都有对方的参与，我们一起上学，一起被坏孩子找茬，分享我妈给我带的毫无营养价值可言的午餐，我给他读我那些愚蠢的餐厅点评。

尽管我一直知道我们的“背景”相差甚远（谢谢我妈一再强调这件事），七年级以前我并没觉得我们有太多不同。我们都来自单亲家庭；我们对食物和英俊的男明星有相似的偏好；和学校里的“酷小孩”们比起来，我们都不够酷。

然后，Matthew长成了一个“酷小孩”。九年级的时候Matthew已经超过六尺高，有一丛漂亮的头发和性感的喉结。到了高中，他不再被人找茬了。

那时候我开始意识到一件事：成年人欺负人也许有成千上万的理由，种族、民族、性别、性取向、政治倾向……孩子们欺负人大多数时候只是因为有人看上去好欺负。

Matthew没有上大学，他妈妈供不起。现在他在一家装修公司工作，给上东区的别墅改水电线路什么的。我能想象那些阔太一定对他的活计（和他的腰线）非常满意。

我能预见我们未来的生活。我会和一个教师、作家或者平面设计师约会；Matthew会和那些警察、消防员、甚至模特约会；我和我男朋友周末在家里做饭、收看探索频道的纪录片，并交换关于某些历史和文化现象的意见；Matthew和他的男朋友周末在酒吧蹦迪直到凌晨。不是说我们中的一个将会比另一个过得更好，只是不同的人有不同的生活。

总之，我答应周六带我妈去那家“韦太小笼”拔草。我问她能不能带上Matthew，她没有反对。通常她不怎么喜欢我的同学和朋友们，不过对于Matthew，她总是通融的。作为一个十八岁的大学生，确定自己不需要再一次在周六晚上和老妈单独吃饭之后，我真是松了一口气。

Matthew对我们的周末安排很积极，正如他和他妈妈对他们生活中的任何操蛋事情保持积极态度。他提前下班到学校接我，开着他那台也不知道倒了几手的丰田花冠。而我妈，就像每周见到我的时候一样大惊小怪，为了数落我而数落我，我已经懒得介意了。

相比之下，晚餐并不那么激动人心。几年前我们去法拉盛吃过南翔小笼，味道还比较像样。而这一家，就像我妈读书会上的老阿姨们推荐的任何餐馆一样，不尽人意。我只是像往常一样应付着我妈的牢骚，直到Matthew突然说，

“我想我们应该谈谈。”

“关于什么？”

“关于……我们。你看，我们交往很久了……”

交往（dating）？我猜Matthew对我们的日常活动抱有某些误解。是的，我们仍然花费大量时间泡在一起，吃饭，看电影，或只是躺在我公寓的床上瞎扯。没有什么普通朋友不会做的事，包括一些纯洁的亲吻和拥抱。 

“也许现在该是我们更进一步的时候了。”他说。

“Matthew，其实我……”

“你们非得现在说这个吗？”这就是我妈，她不能容忍自己不是晚餐的中心人物。

这行不通。我猜我会这样说。因为我和Matthew只是不同的人过着不同的生活。

但我没说。我看着那双单纯而满怀期待的眼睛，准备好在得到肯定的回答时扯出一个甜蜜笑容的嘴唇。我意识到我无法把这件事糊弄过去，以及我有多想在那完美的喉结上留下浅浅的牙印。

“你……是想搬来住吗？”我说。

“是的！”他立刻答道，随即又困惑起来，“等一下，什么？不，我是说……是的，当然我愿意和你一起住，我以为那是下一步的事……”

好吧。我猜我们应该先尝试做爱。

现在我能预见我们未来一段时间的生活。上课，上班，煲电话粥，办个假证泡酒吧，每周六陪我妈下馆子，在Matthew的旧丰田里做爱。听上去也没那么糟糕，或许是因为我内心里一直都希望Matthew能成为我的家人。

Matthew靠过来和我接了一个吻。然后我妈说了一些冒犯性的言论，但我没注意听。

因此我给韦太小笼打561星，给Matthew打1998星。满分2000星。

 

【FIN】


End file.
